Si j'avais un poignard
by melu-la-tare
Summary: Ben, ma première fic, lisez... c un pitite fic triste


Disclamer : Ben, tout zi wordl le sait, les persos HP n'appartiennent qu'à une seule et UNIQUE personne : J.K Rowling (et non, ce n'est po moua, LAS !)  
  
Note : Ben, logiquement, cela DEVRAIT donner, un zouli Hermione/Draco, mais (hem), je ne sais po dans quoi je m'embarque ! Ah oui ! C ma premse fic, alors s'il vous plait !!! Soyez indulgents !  
  
***Si j'avais un poignard.***  
  
Hermione aurait voulu hurler. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir de cet endroit où planait encore le souffle de la mort. le souffle du mage noir le plus puissant de la Terre : Voldemort. Elle resta à genoux dans la boue et le sang que répandait les cadavres de son père, sa mère et son petit frère.  
-Tony.  
  
Une larme traîtresse roula jusqu'à sa bouche, lui laissant ce goût amer. Son c?ur se souleva et elle vomit sur la sol sans retenue.  
-Sales Mangemorts.  
  
Elle essaya de se relever, mais le poids dans sa poitrine l'en empêcha. Pourquoi était-elle encore vivante ?  
  
POURQUOI ?  
  
-Eh !  
  
Elle se retourna. Un pompier, moldu, la dévisageait avec étonnement. Il ne pensait pas trouver de survivants, l'explosion avait était si puissante ! Un court circuit, assurément. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur :  
-On peut dire que t'es une sacrée chanceuse, toi !  
  
« Ne pas la brusquer. Elle vient de perdre sa famille, ça doit être un coup dur. »  
  
Pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait-il pas tué ?  
  
Il lui sourit, se sentant coupable d'être heureux, comme à chaque fois dans des cas pareils.  
-On va t'emmener à l'hôpital, ok ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière, que dans trois jours elle rentrait à Poudlard ? Elle se laissa soulever et transporter à l'ambulance ou elle s'endormit, à bout de force.  
  
* Quand elle se réveilla, elle était entourée de blanc. Clignant des yeux, elle reconnue l'infirmerie de l'école de sorcellerie.  
-Comment. pensa-t-elle tout haut  
-Ne vous fatiguez pas, Miss Granger, vous êtes assez faible comme cela.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice de la maison de Griffondor, la regardait avec cette expression sévère mais néanmoins rassurante dont elle avait le secret.  
-Professeur.  
-Vous avez eu de la chance. Ce fou aurait pu vous tuer.  
  
Elle savait, merci. Quelle chance, en effet.  
-Depuis. combien de temps suis-je ici, qui m'a emmené ?  
-Une semaine. Le professeur Dumbledore a lancé un sort oubliettes aux moldus témoins du massacre pour venir vous chercher.  
-Une semaine.  
  
La vieille femme posa sa main sur le front de la brune et parut soulagée :  
-Vous ne semblez plus avoir de fièvre. Voulez vous essayer de vous lever ?  
  
Hermione hocha la tête, déboussolée. Tout allait trop vite. Elle parvint à tenir debout et à avancer de quelques pas. Mc Gonagall lui recommanda les béquilles, et elle approuva. Elle se sentait. vide, oui vide était le mot.  
-Hermione !  
  
Ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce. La professeur les laissa approcher mais avertit :  
-Ne la brusquez pas, vous deux.  
-Bien, madame.  
-Miss Granger, J'espère vous voir bientôt dans ma salle de cours.  
  
L'élève ne répondit pas. Mc Gonagall finit par sortir, et un silence géné s'installa entre les trois amis.  
  
-Hem. tenta Ron, Condoléances.  
  
Ce mot. Elle en détestait le son, presque autant qu'elle détestait ce qu'il représentait. Elle se força à sourire, mais ses lèvres se tordirent dans le mauvais sens. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux, elle avait si froid soudain.  
-Je. commença Harry  
  
Mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.. Les deux adolescents savaient que voir leur amie dans cette période difficile de sa vie serait dur, mais pas à ce point. Ils restèrent donc plantés comme des piquets, morts de honte de ne pouvoir la consoler.  
  
Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et Ron lança, pour la première fois heureux d'entendre la cloche :  
-Bon, on va_  
-NON !  
  
Hermione avait hurlé. Les deux garçons la regardèrent jeter ses béquilles par terre, stupéfaits.  
Harry. Ron.  
  
Elle se jeta dans leur bras :  
-Désolée !  
  
Et, et seulement là, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots.  
  
* Bon, vous me donnez votre avis, hein ? Je ne sait vraiment pas si je dois continuer, si c bien écrit, alors pitiééééééé, des reviews ! 


End file.
